CARDINALS
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search This article is about the bird family. For other uses, see Cardinal. An American male cardinal feeds on a sunflower seed. Cardinals, in the family Cardinalidae, are passerine birds found in North and South America. They are also known as cardinal-grosbeaks and cardinal-buntings. MENU 0:00 Cardinalis cardinalis - Northern Cardinal audio The South American cardinals in the genus Paroaria are placed in the tanager family Thraupidae. Contrariwise, DNA analysis of the genera Piranga (which includes the scarlet tanager, summer tanager, and western tanager), Chlorothraupis, and Habia showed their closer relationship to the cardinal family.1 They have been reassigned to that family by the American Ornithological Society.2 Contents * 1Species list * 2Biology * 3Biological suppression of West Nile virus * 4References * 5External links Species listedit (1) "Masked" clade: * Genus Gubernatrix ** Yellow cardinal, Gubernatrix cristata * Genus Periporphyrus ** Red-and-black grosbeak, Periporphyrus erythromelas * Genus Caryothraustes ** Black-faced grosbeak, Caryothraustes poliogaster ** Yellow-green grosbeak, Caryothraustes canadensis * Genus Rhodothraupis ** Crimson-collared grosbeak, Rhodothraupis celaeno * Genus Cardinalis ** Northern cardinal, Cardinalis cardinalis ** Pyrrhuloxia, Cardinalis sinuatus ** Vermilion cardinal, Cardinalis phoeniceus * Genus Piranga (formerly under Thraupidae) ** Rose-throated tanager, Piranga roseogularis ** Hepatic tanager, Piranga flava ** Scarlet tanager, Piranga olivacea ** Summer tanager, Piranga rubra ** Western tanager, Piranga ludoviciana ** Flame-colored tanager, Piranga bidentata ** White-winged tanager, Piranga leucoptera ** Red-headed tanager, Piranga erythrocephala ** Red-hooded tanager, Piranga rubriceps A Cardinalis sinuatus in Tucson, Arizona A female northern cardinal Male northern cardinal - Manhasset, New York A male cardinal in Texas Newly hatched cardinals in Texas (2) "Blue" clade: * Genus Amaurospiza ** Blue seedeater, Amaurospiza concolor ** Carrizal seedeater, Amaurospiza carrizalensis ** Blackish-blue seedeater, Amaurospiza moesta * Genus Cyanocompsa ** Ultramarine grosbeak, Cyanocompsa brissonii ** Blue bunting, Cyanocompsa parellina ** Blue-black grosbeak, Cyanocompsa cyanoides * Genus Cyanoloxia ** Glaucous-blue grosbeak, Cyanoloxia glaucocaerulea * Genus Passerina, North American buntings ** Blue grosbeak, Passerina caerulea – sometimes separated in Guiraca ** Lazuli bunting, Passerina amoena ** Indigo bunting, Passerina cyanea ** Varied bunting, Passerina versicolor ** Painted bunting, Passerina ciris ** Rose-bellied bunting, Passerina rositae ** Orange-breasted bunting, Passerina leclancherii * Genus Spiza ** Dickcissel, Spiza americana (3) Ant tanager clade: * Genus Habia (formerly under Thraupidae) ** Red-crowned ant tanager, Habia rubica ** Red-throated ant tanager, Habia fuscicauda ** Sooty ant tanager, Habia gutturalis ** Black-cheeked ant tanager, Habia atrimaxillaris ** Crested ant tanager, Habia cristata * Genus Chlorothraupis (formerly under Thraupidae) ** Carmiol's tanager, Chlorothraupis (c.) carmioli ** Olive tanager, Chlorothraupis (c.) frenata ** Lemon-spectacled tanager, Chlorothraupis olivacea ** Ochre-breasted tanager, Chlorothraupis stolzmanni (4) "Chat" clade: * Genus Granatellus (formerly under Parulidae) ** Red-breasted chat, Granatellus venustus ** Gray-throated chat, Granatellus sallaei ** Rose-breasted chat, Granatellus pelzelni (5) "Pheucticus" clade: * Genus Pheucticus ** Mexican yellow grosbeak, Pheucticus chrysopeplus ** Southern yellow grosbeak, Pheucticus chrysogaster ** Black-thighed grosbeak, Pheucticus tibialis ** Black-backed grosbeak, Pheucticus aureoventris ** Rose-breasted grosbeak, Pheucticus ludovicianus ** Black-headed grosbeak, Pheucticus melanocephalus Biologyedit They are robust, seed-eating birds with strong bills. The family's smallest member is the 12-cm (4.7-in), 11.5-g (0.40-oz) orange-breasted bunting. They are typically associated with open woodland. The sexes usually have distinctive appearances. The northern cardinal type species was named by colonists for the male's red crest, reminiscent of a Catholic cardinal's biretta.3 The "North American buntings" are known as such to distinguish them from buntings of the Old World family Emberizidae. The name "cardinal-grosbeak" can also apply to the cardinalid family as a whole. Most species are rated by the IUCN as being of least concern, though some are near threatened.4 Biological suppression of West Nile virusedit A study conducted in 2016 in Atlanta, Georgia, on West Nile virus transmission in the United States, found that unlike other species, cardinals biologically suppress the disease upon infection.5 Referencesedit # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ Search "cardinalidae" at IUCN Red List Archived June 27, 2014, at the Wayback Machine for more info. # ^ * Stiles and Skutch, A guide to the birds of Costa Rica ISBN 0-8014-9600-4 * Hilty, Steven L (2003) Birds of Venezuela London: Christopher Helm, ISBN 0-7136-6418-5 * ffrench, Birds of Trinidad and Tobago ISBN 0-7136-6759-1 * "National Geographic" Field Guide to the Birds of North America ISBN 0-7922-6877-6 * External linksedit * Cardinalidae videos, photos and sounds on the Internet Bird Collection * Cardinalidae sounds on xeno-canto.org * Northern cardinal (bird information) on petinfospot.com * Northern cardinal, including sound and video clips, on Cornell Lab of Ornithology *